


Trust

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Sent) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Suspicious Sentences Starter: "I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to trust you again"





	Trust

Did you know?

Trust is something that needs to be mutual.

Trusting someone is just as bad as loving someone and not being loved back.

Even worse, considering trust is the base of any good relationship. Any bond one may try to build with someone else has to have trust in its core, or it’ll quickly crumble away.

The worst part? Trust is hard to get, but so, so easy to lose.

Yet, somehow, people still can’t seem to understand that.

No one was sure whose fault it was.

No one admitted the fault was theirs.

Thinking back, though, it was easy to see how it happened.

“The Blue Lion searches for adaptability, loyalty and perseverance.” Coran’s voice echoed all around the control room. “And while the Princess’ first description is right, it is incomplete, for the Red Lion also looks for loyalty and perseverance. We found a person who was able to pilot both of them, two sides of the same GAC, and yet he was cast aside as a colorless puzzle. The irony of the Universe.”

“Coran, now it’s not the time.”

“No, now is the perfect time to chatist a group of one minded children.”

The team flinched. Coran had been upset before, yes, but nothing could compare to his wrath. Cold voice and blazing eyes, rigid posture that made him look way taller than ever.

“Where do we begin? With Allura disregarding with his feelings? With Pidge and Hunk teasing him when he needed comfort and leaving him behind because he wasn’t as smart? Shiro and his bias? Keith and his habit of running away?”

Silence.

“Or maybe with the whole team’s tendency of labeling Lance as ‘the dumb goofball’ and turning a blind eye to everything else that makes him and the growth he’s been going thru?”

More silence. Romelle looked uncomfortable in the corner of the room, as if she was intruding a family reunion. Krolia looked between uncomfortable and disappointed. No one dared to look at them.

“Shiro wasn’t here for most of it!”

“Shiro have been biased since the beginning, the clone only acted the way he’d act  _ and was the only one to apologise to Lance. _ Try again, Green Paladin.”

Pidge closed her mouth and they could hear her teeth hit one another.

They didn’t knew what to say. They were sorry? They would be better? Empty promises when coming from people one does not trust.

_ “I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to trust you again” _

Not listening to Lance had become such an habit, none of them really had noticed. Not that he wouldn’t try to talk, he did, he commented that there was something wrong with Shiro, he commented how he didn’t trust Lotor, he offered many ideas and strategies and solutions. But they didn’t listen. They brushed it all aside. Shiro was traumatized, Lance was jealous of the prince, Pidge and Hunk already had an idea, Allura could handle the strategies, Keith was away.

_ “I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to trust you again” _

And Lance was not dumb, no. So when he finally gave up on being heard, he started taking matters on his own hands. Adjust the plans here, sabotaje Lotor’s project there, some information gathering with the Blade, avoiding going against Shiro unless extremely necessary. With only the Lions and Coran in his side, Lance had saved them from their own foolishness. The clone had been defeated and immobilized before he even started his rampage. Lotor couldn’t even fly his creation, staying at Voltron’s mercy after he tried to fight when Allura turned on him thanks to Romelle’s tale.

_ “You knew all of this?! And you didn’t tell us?!” _

_ “We’re your teammates, Lance! You should trust us more!” _

_ “I'm sorry, I just can't bring myself to trust you again.” _

Not having to trust his teammates meant he had more than enough trust to give to himself.


End file.
